


Way Down We Go

by Formaldehyde_Eyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Future Fic, Hurt Derek, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scandinavian Folklore - Freeform, Scottish Folklore, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Unappreciated Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formaldehyde_Eyes/pseuds/Formaldehyde_Eyes
Summary: "“Stiles, they need – I need your help, please,” the Sheriff pleaded. When his son didn’t say anything he continued. “It’s Derek. He’s gone.”Rolling his eyes, Stiles sassed, “Yeah, he does that sometimes.”“No. Stiles, he was out helping me look for the children who’ve disappeared and now we can’t find him. It’s been four days and we haven’t found anything. The pack says you can help find him, with some sparks or something.”Stiles couldn’t help but snort at that, even with the dread sinking into his bones. “My spark,” he corrected quietly, knowing that's all they ever wanted him for." As Stiles reluctantly helps the pack that pushed him away, dark monsters and surprising truths find their way to the surface. (Tags will be added as the story goes on)





	1. Chapter 1

The desperate screams torn from a mother as she fought to break free from the hold the police had on her was electrifying. Or maybe it was the charge of lightning as thunder roared through the darkened forest. A single article of clothing – a sodden blue jumper – was being extracted from the riverbank, the only remains of little Marty Reid to be found since he went missing 6 days ago.

Sheriff John Stilinski continued to stare at the scene with his usual controlled exterior, his eyes focused on the piece of clothing that Marty had been wearing when he went missing. John kept his attention on what was happening before him – it was the only thing he could do to help block out the heart-wrenching sobs coming from behind him. He had a job to do. He could think about the reality of the situation when he was at home. He could let his imagination play out the scenario with Stiles taking the place of the ten year old boy. For now, though, he had a job to do.

“Get that bagged and to the station, now. Ramirez, Palmer, take the dogs upstream and see if you can find anything. Bowman, Walsh, head south until you meet with the officers from Madison County – we’re only about a mile from the line,” the Sheriff ordered, voice strong but fatigue evident.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly typed out a message.

 **[Sent]** _Found the kid’s jumper. Are you sure there’s nothing supernatural about this?_

Moments later his cell vibrated.

 **[Received]** _Nothing smells off but I’ll keep searching._  
**[Received]** _Go home. You’re exhausted._

Looking up from the messages, his eyes caught a flash of glowing red in the shadows of the trees across the river from him. It made him feel a little better knowing that Derek was there, that he had extra help and that his officers would be a little safer under his watch. He held eye contact for a moment then nodded his head, turning on his heels and announcing to the nearest deputy that he was heading back.

Walking towards his cruiser he spotted Ms Reid being consoled by a female officer, his newest recruit. Giving the officer a nod, John got into the car and reversed out, driving away from what was a parent’s worst nightmare.

***

Derek prowled the woods as the rain beat down against him, blurring his heightened vision. He’d been searching the land for 5 days trying to follow the unfamiliar trails that would suddenly disappear, making the wolf even more frustrated. He wanted to help, he wanted to do his best because the Sheriff had asked and he didn’t want to let John down. He was a part of his pack now and Derek was compelled to support his beta – wolf or not.

It didn’t help that this child was the third in the past two months to have gone missing. The first child – Tami Logan, 10 – had been a complete shock to the community though most just presumed that the girl had gotten lost in the woods behind her house and would be found in no time. They still hadn’t found any trace of her, thoroughly crushing those simple-minded ideologies. Then Jeremy Thompson, 8, went missing while on a camping trip with his father and brother. He’d gotten out of the tent to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night but never returned. And now Marty Reid had been taken, also. He’d been playing hide and seek with his friends.

Derek didn’t know what he feared more – the idea of the children being taken by a supernatural monster or a human one. If they were dead, he prayed it had been quick and painless.

The rest of the pack had taken turns to search for any discrepancies in the Hale territory but everyone was at a loss for what was happening to these children. When the wolves couldn’t find anything, the huntress attempted to track the children though even Allison was soon stumped. So Derek continued on his own, spending most of his day in the woods instead of adding the finishing touches to the renovated Hale house.

The thought of a certain Spark being able to trace the whereabouts of the missing was one that Derek fought to keep away. Stiles deserved to have a normal life and now that he was at college he had that chance. The alpha wasn’t going to ruin that even when all he wanted was to have his pack-mate near. Though with the lack of goodbye from Stiles when he left, Derek supposed begrudgingly that it wasn’t a mutual yearning.

Shaking off those thoughts, he continued on his search for any clues that might give away where the kids were or who had taken them, anything that he might have missed.

Derek was reaching the farthest point north-west in his territory, a place he rarely ventured to because of how far away it was from his den. It felt different to how the rest of his land did and his initial thought was because of how foreign it was to him.

However, as he delved deeper into the unknown forest, the unnatural silence that weighed the thick trees down made Derek’s hackles rise in warning, but it was too late. The sudden, intense crushing pain in his gut knocked him down instantly and as he tried to howl for help he found only a breath escaped him. A shadowy figure stood over his curled up body, no features visible, but the last thing he saw was the flick of the person’s wrist before darkness surrounded him.

***

Stiles sipped at his fresh cup of strong, black coffee as he squinted down at the words in his textbook, the florescent lights of the 24 hour diner burning his eyes. He’d been exiled from his dorm again thanks to his roommate, Kyle, who had his girlfriend over for the night, leaving Stiles with nowhere to go but to the only place open during the wee hours that could supply him with curly fries and caffeine.

It wasn’t all bad, though. He got to hang out with Doris – the older waitress who called him ‘cupcake’ and had his order already put through as soon as he entered the diner. When he sat at his usual booth she was quick to supply him with the steaming nectar he longed for and would ask him about his day like she really cared. Stiles had to admit that sometimes he went there when the dorm room was free just because he needed some familial interaction. But he wasn’t a complete loner – there were even times where he would see some other people from his classes sitting in the diner like him and he’d give them a polite wave if they looked in his direction. He disregarded the way they ignored him.

He’d done the expected partying and sex-with-anyone-and-everyone part of college early on in his first year and it gave him a confidence in himself he lacked back in Beacon Hills. The kind of confidence that came from people wanting you and being able to satisfy another person. But it got old after a while so he concentrated on his studies instead. It was one of the only constants he had in life. Stiles was a proactive student and usually had all of his coursework caught up with, so the only other thing he could do on nights like these was to get a head start on the work for next semester.

He didn’t have many – if any – friends at college and that was something he had to learn to get used to again. For so long Stiles had only Scott by his side, and then he got bitten and so the pack became his friends by default. And Stiles liked that; he liked having people to fall back on, to be there for him and who understood him. For two years he had that support. Then he was pushed away when he got into college, sending him back into the darkness and isolation that was his life before the supernatural.

He hardly heard from them – a simple comment on his Facebook status, a text on his birthday, an awkward interaction when he was back in Beacon Hills. Stiles didn’t know what he had done to deserve the cold shoulder from the whole pack, and whenever he brought it up to Scott the dopey male just brushed it off as nothing. But Stiles knew a certain alpha would have had something to do with it, and that thought made his stomach twist.

His goodbye had been in the form of a letter to Derek, the message to be delivered by Scott once Stiles was on his way to UCI. He hadn’t known what reaction to expect the letter to cause but abandonment was not on the list of possibilities.

No matter what, though, Stiles continued to keep going with his head held high and picked himself up, even when he tripped over his own feet.

 

A few days later when Stiles was stumbling out of his Criminology class he found there to be two missed calls from his dad and a text saying to phone him back. Quickly doing as the message said, he listened as the phone rang twice before his father answered.

“Hey, kiddo,” he greeted with his usual tone, only slightly more weary than normal.

“What’s up, Pops? I just got your missed calls.”

“Right. Yeah…” the Sheriff mumbled with a cough, “So, I need you to come home early.”

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and moved to the side of the corridor where he leaned against the wall and glanced out the window. “Why? There’s only four weeks until the semester is over so I’ll be back for Christmas.”

He heard his father sigh and could tell he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, just – I don’t want to discuss this over the phone right now. Could you just come home now, son? It’s – it’s about the pack,” he said quietly and Stiles’ heart sped up as his eyes bulged.

“Wh-what are you talking about, pack? What’s the pack?” he screeched, his legs almost giving out from under him. He cleared his throat and grabbed hold of the window ledge, attempting to pull himself together with a ‘cool as a cucumber’ attitude. “Is, uh, is it a new nightclub? Or the six-pack I haven’t managed to form yet? I’m working on it, I really am, you won’t recognize me, and you’ll be like “damn, my son’s a Greek God, what a beast-“

“Stiles, I know,” John interrupted with a groan. “So don’t play dumb. I’ll explain everything when you get back.”

The younger man took a moment to process. Once the shock faded away, rage and fear bubbled up inside of him as it sunk in that his dad actually knew about the supernatural – something he must have found out once Stiles was out of town because there was no way he would let his father get involved in the pack’s business.

“They don’t want me there, so I think I’ll stay here until Christmas,” Stiles spat after a beat.

“Stiles, they need – I need your help, please,” the Sheriff pleaded. When his son didn’t say anything he continued. “It’s Derek. He’s gone.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles sassed, “Yeah, he does that sometimes.”

“No. Stiles, he was out helping me look for the children who’ve disappeared and now we can’t find him. It’s been four days and we haven’t found anything. The pack says you can help find him, with some sparks or something.”

Stiles couldn’t help but snort at that, even with the dread sinking into his bones. “My spark,” he corrected quietly, knowing that's all they ever wanted him for. “Why can’t Dr Deaton do it? Or Lydia?”

“He’s away in the Caribbean or somewhere, learning about rituals and talking to shamans, and that Martin girl shut them down when they asked her to leave MIT,” his father replied dismissively. When the younger male didn’t say anything else John begged, “Please, Stiles.”

With the last of his resolve crumbling, he nodded before grinding out, “Fine.”

 

Pulling into his usual spot in the driveway of his childhood home, Stiles was filled with the peace and happiness that the house seemed to always radiate – the memories he shared with his dad, his mom, and Scott, all came flooding back with a vengeance. The fondest memories were from his early years and it made him realise just how much had changed over a decade. But even in the dark evening with only the porch light to illuminate it, the house looked the exact same as it always had – safe.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped out of the Jeep and grabbed his bag from the back seat then made his way into the house, finding his dad at the kitchen table reading casefiles with a map of Beacon Hills spread out, his glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. He tried his best to ignore the half-empty bottle of whiskey and full glass near his father’s elbow.

“Hey, son,” the Sheriff greeted with a tired smile as he got up and pulled Stiles into a tight, secure hug. Stiles buried his face into his dad’s shoulder, revelling in the embrace he missed so much.

Pulling back to look his father in the face, Stiles sighed, “I’m so sorry, dad.”

“What for?”

“I never wanted you to get mixed up in all this. I tried my hardest to keep you out of it but, of course, as soon as I leave the pack drags you into this crazy mess without any thought of the consequences. I’m so sorry.” Stiles wasn’t sure whether he was more upset or angry about this fact as he felt his throat tighten.

John stared at his son for a moment before pulling him back in for another hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Stiles. I should be the one apologising – I blamed you for so much, called you a liar and couldn’t trust you. When all along you were in the middle of this madness. When you were protecting your friends and me. I’m the sorry one.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, letting the emotions subside before they could look at each other without feeling the need to cry. When they did part, the Sheriff gave Stiles’ shoulder a squeeze then sat down at the table, gesturing for his son to do the same.

“You realise that the pack isn’t at fault here, right? They didn’t ‘drag’ me into this,” John stated earnestly. Stiles snorted at the preposterous notion. “I’m serious. I knew you were hiding things from me and I knew who was involved so I cornered Derek Hale. It took a while but he told me – or showed me, actually. And once I’d processed everything, I realised how much we could help each other. Stiles, you have to understand that this is my choice to be involved, not Derek’s or anyone else’s.”

“I’m sure the almighty alpha is really torn up about this situation,” Stiles scoffed, avoiding his dad’s eyes as he traced the knots in the wooden table.

“He is.” At that, Stiles glanced up. “Derek’s still against this arrangement because he knows that it’s something you fought so hard to keep me from. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t protect me, because he does. I’m pack,” the Sheriff finished with a smile.

The room fell silent after that – Stiles trying to cope with the hurt that punched into him from his father’s words. “Well, obviously they can only have one Stilinski in the pack at a time,” Stiles muttered bitterly. He was relieved that the pack were looking out for his father but more than that he was pissed that they seemed to welcome him so quickly while pushing Stiles away.

He ignored his dad’s concerned glances by checking the time on his phone. Just as he was about to say something, the front door burst open and Scott ran in with a handful of dead leaves and a stunned expression.

“Stiles?” the wolf asked before breaking out into a huge, sunshine smile. “Man, I’ve missed you!”

The pair were quickly caught up in one of their deep, bromance-filled hugs. Stiles found that being in the presence of his best friend dampened the frustration and hurt he felt towards the guy and instead was reminded of all the good times they had together.

“What’s with the leaves?” Stiles mused once they had let go of each other.

“They have Derek’s blood on them. I was coming here to get an evidence bag or something since we didn’t know if and when you were coming to help,” Scott replied sheepishly, giving the clump of leaves a shake.

“Well, someone get me a cup of coffee. The faster we can find Derek, the faster I can get out of here,” Stiles stated and didn’t miss the sad look his best friend sent his father.

 

Once Stiles had performed the spell to track down Derek, the pack was on the hunt for the area in the woods where he was bound to be. Stiles drove Scott and the Sheriff in the Jeep, the memories of doing this time and time before flashing through his mind. Part of him craved the adrenaline it filled him with, the chase and the mystery that kept him up at night. The other part of him knew he shouldn’t be getting involved again, that he should have told the pack where to find Derek and left because it would be less painful.

When they reached the location it was in an area of the preserve that none of them had been to previously, let alone knew existed. It felt different – the air denser and the trees more alive. Stiles parked the Jeep and climbed out, the others who followed them doing the same thing. It wasn’t the time for greetings or catch-ups so they kept quiet until Stiles was able to find the place where their alpha should be.

“He should be here,” Stiles said, his eyebrows scrunched. There wasn’t much moonlight visible through the thick clouds so he had to rely on the werewolves for their heightened senses if he missed anything. He paced the area as he scrutinised each square foot, the others following his lead by spreading outward.

It was a little after an hour of searching when they felt it – the trembling earth beneath their feet and a sharp, piercing jab in the left side of their chests that slowly stretched across to the centre and down. Before Stiles could voice his aching opinion on what was causing it, the wolves let out an agonising howl.

***

Derek gasped as he was slapped awake, his eyes flashing their brilliant crimson as they attempted to focus on the assailant. His wrists, arms and shoulders were aching as he was left to hang from the ceiling of whatever dingy hole he was being kept in for the past few days. His bindings were infused with iron and wolfsbane and his toes were dragging across a wooden box made from mountain ash. The continuous pain Derek felt kept him in his beta-form, whether he ended up passing out or not. When his eyes fell on the perpetrator he was greeted by the bright blue eyes, pale, freckled face, and short, brown hair of the young woman who had captured him.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart. Tonight’s the night!” she taunted in her thick, Scottish accent. Derek had no idea what was supposed to happen nor did he care – as long as the pain eased he’d let her do anything she wanted. She tipped his head back and placed a cup to his mouth, slowly letting the liquid slip past his lips which quickly opened wide once Derek tasted the cool water.

Once his thirst had been somewhat quenched, the witch – Louise, she had mentioned – stepped away and began organising the array of strange ingredients and sharp implements on the table. Derek attempted to break free once more but he knew it was no use – everyday he’d been stuck there he’d tried to escape but, just like talking or howling for someone outside to hear, it was impossible. It didn’t help that the exit was in his eye line, cellar doors at the top of a few steps that told him he was underground somewhere.

“Now, now. There’s no need to start that again, you’ll just end up injuring yourself,” Louise scolded as she walked over to him and rubbed a strange mix of herbs onto his bare chest and then with a dark, pungent liquid drew symbols in random places across his torso. “I still can’t believe my luck. An alpha werewolf stumbling into my territory- okay, yes, technically your territory, stop snarling. But still. Those children didn’t last long, not when most of their essence went into the creature that took them, leaving me with the dregs. But you, my dear, you and your pack are full of strength and youth and I’ve got it all to myself. You’ll keep me going for a good while, won’t you,” she grinned while giving Derek a slap on the ass, causing the wolf to growl yet no sound would resonate.

She waltzed over to the table again and picked up a large dagger which had similar symbols engraved onto the blade. Derek was overcome with the realisation and dread of what was going to happen, his lack of voice making him feel even more vulnerable to the witch. He had no idea if the pack would ever find his body, if they would feel the loss of their alpha, and wondered how the pack would work without him.

As his mind reeled with the positives and negatives of his second-in-command becoming alpha, he had zoned out enough that he was sharply brought back to reality when the knife pierced his chest, burning his skin from the inside out, the sound of Ancient Latin words being softly chanted in front of him. Derek wanted to scream, wanted to howl for his pack but no sound escaped, leaving him gasping as the throbbing heat continued to spear into his chest, getting closer and closer to his rapidly beating heart. The pain moved across to the right as the dagger was dragged through his skin then shifting south in a strange pattern that almost had him passing out.

Once the knife stopped, Louise removed the blade and replaced it with her fingers as she kept her chanting going. Her eyes were black and her skin was luminescent even where the blood was running down her hands and wrists.

Just as her fingers neared his sternum the two of them were taken by surprise as the doors were suddenly shattered and Derek’s pack ran in, wolfed out and ready to attack. The relief the alpha felt was palpable and he managed to use the witch’s shock to his benefit as he used the last of his energy to kick his legs up and throw her to the wolves. His betas quickly tackled Louise down and tore her to pieces, Erica getting the most involved whilst Scott prowled the perimeter looking for other enemies.

Derek, grateful and filled with warmth, had just let his eyes slip shut when the scent hit him – a smell he missed more and more each day and that made him feel like he was home. Opening his eyes, his gaze met golden whiskey pools and chocolate speckled vanilla cream skin that instantly relieved all pain and fear.

Stiles looked good. He looked really good. With his brown, dishevelled hair, his bright, shining eyes framed by long, dark lashes, and his soft skin painted with moles that covered his lean, muscular frame simply begged to be touched. It had been a year since Derek had last seen Stiles in person and it made his wolf scream at him, curse him for keeping the younger man away. It was something the alpha both regretted and knew was the right thing to do.

Stiles made quick work of the bindings as he kicked the box out from under Derek, causing the wolf to fall to the hard floor in a crumpled heap. The relief was immediate and he was able to shift back into his human form. After a few minutes of heavy panting and waiting for his wounds to heal even slightly, Derek managed to be pulled up to his feet by Boyd and Isaac. Stiles stood in front of him with his arms folded defensively, an eyebrow raised and his jaw ticking. The alpha hated being under that glare – he wanted more than anything for it to be wiped away.

Instead of trying to do just that, Derek’s default reaction was to snarl with flashing eyes, “What are you doing here?” He hadn’t expected the words to actually come out but it was obvious his voice came back when the witch was killed.

Stiles scoffed and shook his head. “Saving your ass, buddy. Just like always.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Derek didn’t miss the pain in the human’s eyes and the hint of hurt in his scent before it was covered up. “Don’t worry, I’ll be leaving as soon as I get back to the house. No need to stay where I’m not welcome.” And with that, Stiles turned away, climbed up the steps and left him. Again.

***

Stiles drove the Sheriff and himself back to the house in silence as he ignored the looks his dad was sending him throughout the journey. Stiles was seething – he couldn’t believe how ungrateful Derek had been and how he’d made it clear that he wasn’t wanted. He didn’t want to admit it but the reaction hurt more than Stiles thought it could.

Just as they got into the house and Stiles was making his way to the stairs to collect his bag, John stopped him.

“I’m not letting you leave tonight.”

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do anymore, Dad. I’m an adult now. I’m going.”

The Sheriff shot him a look that dared Stiles to argue with him. “You think I’m going to let you drive back to Irvine tonight when you’re exhausted and upset? Don’t think so, kiddo.” His expression softened as he ran his hand through his hair. “Stay tonight, maybe a few days, for your old man’s sake. I miss having you around,” the Sheriff admitted.

Stiles felt the fight leave him and be replaced by the heavy tiredness his father mentioned. He nodded his head and slowly retreated up the stairs. He knew his dad was right – he was in no state to drive – and the idea of having a hot shower and a long sleep sounded like bliss, so with a nod he went into his room to grab his washbag before shutting himself in the bathroom to shower.

 

He would never confess to falling asleep standing under the spray of the shower, but that was exactly what happened. So about forty minutes later Stiles was stumbling through the dark house towards his bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. He shut his door and turned the main light off, leaving the desk lamp illuminating the room as he wandered around in a pair of boxers and t-shirt, his hair damp and unruly. He’d missed this place, his domain.

“You are welcome here,” a voice stated from a shadowy corner of the room, causing Stiles to jump and reach for the closest thing he could use as a weapon – a pair of tube socks.

“Damn it, Derek! Good to know your creeper tendencies are still in full effect. Now get out,” Stiles grumbled, his heart still racing.

“I never said thank you. So, thank you,” the alpha declared as he ignored Stiles’ comments and stepped into the light.

The human watched the wolf, who looked uncomfortable and healthier than he had last time they spoke. He hadn’t expected Derek to show his face, let alone thank him, so Stiles was in a bit of shock having him there in his bedroom.

It felt like decades had passed since the two of them were alone together and it made Stiles miss the old days. He didn’t care if Derek never felt the same way towards him but he never wanted to be out of his presence again. Stiles hadn’t realised how tough it had been until that very moment.

The room was silent for a good minute until Stiles spoke up, quietly asking what he’d been troubled with for the past two years. “Why did you and the pack push me away?”

Derek glanced up at him looking lost. He took a moment to answer before the truth escaped from his lips. “I wanted you to have a chance. You deserve to have a normal life, Stiles. You don’t have to be tied down to us. You don’t have to keep running and fighting to save your own life. Or ours. And I thought-” he cut himself off with a gulp. “I thought you’d-“

“You are unbelievable,” Stiles snapped, striding closer to the wolf with rage flowing through his veins. “Did you honestly think that was what I needed? Did it ever occur that this is the life I wanted, Derek? Huh? Ever think that the pack is my family and that I want to help you guys out? That the only time I feel like I can be myself is when I’m with the pack?” he turned away and ran his hand through his hair before asking, “Did you ever think about how your decision would affect me?”

Derek just stared at him, no words forming as Stiles chewed him out. The human was fuming but he was somewhat glad that he himself hadn’t done something to have been pushed out. It still didn’t make him feel much better, though.

“And what about the rest of the pack? Did you tell them not to talk to me either?”

The alpha at least had the decency to look ashamed as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I might have mentioned how you wanted to get away from the pack, have a fresh start in life.”

Stiles laughed humourlessly. He couldn’t believe Derek had actually turned the whole thing around on him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream at the man or punch him.

“I cannot believe you,” Stiles muttered before staring the wolf down. “Don’t make decisions for me, Derek. I have a better track record than you do when it comes to making good choices.” He knew it was a low blow – he didn’t need the hurt look on Derek’s face to tell him that – but he didn’t care in that moment – he was tired and he couldn’t control his mouth at the best of times. “Just let me sleep tonight then tomorrow we can have a pack meeting to talk about your captor and what she wanted with those kids. Maybe examine your idiocy, too.”

The Alpha nodded his head, still looking forlorn, before he cleared his throat. “It might not be over. She mentioned some creature taking the children for her and I don’t know what the connection was like between her and it.”

Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose and huffed a sigh. “Alright. So we have a bit more to discuss tomorrow. Great,” he yawned.

Derek shuffled over to the window without a word, his legs over the edge and ready to jump until Stiles spoke up, his voice soft and unsure. “I’m glad we got to you in time. And I don’t just mean because we would have been dead too.” They made eye contact and Stiles swallowed at the look in Derek’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

The wolf continued to stare at him before giving one last nod and slipping out of the window, leaving Stiles to collapse onto his bed and be consumed by sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Derek was feeling 100% healthier and once he’d sent out a mass text to the pack about a meeting later on he took off on a run in his full alpha shift, enjoying the cool morning breeze as he sprinted through the bare trees, the dead leaves rustling under his paws. He’d only figured out how to shift into a wolf a few months prior but it was the most freeing and natural transition to make – he much preferred being a wolf than a human, he just knew he couldn’t stay in the alpha form all the time. It wasn’t very practical.

But it gave him the space and clarity to think things through. And naturally his mind wandered to Stiles and having him so close again. It may have taken him a while to realise it but Stiles was the only worthy choice for a mate and no matter how much he tried to find someone else, his wolf still howled for the man. All Derek wanted was for Stiles to be happy, to have a life outside of the madness he was dragged into, but it turned out that he didn’t want that at all. Derek wasn’t sure if that knowledge should make him feel so elated or not, but the thought simply made his wolf feel more content in itself.

No matter how happy he was to have Stiles back in his life, though, he knew he had some serious making up to do. The human’s words the night before cut him deep but that was only because of how truthful they were. The need to control everything in his life – and those who are part of it – would sometimes get the better of him and cause him to be irrational and selfish. Derek had been working a lot on himself for the past year or so and it was obvious now there was still things to fix.

The alpha found a spot in the sun to have a lie down, the rocks and trees creating a nice shelter from the biting wind as he let his eyes close, thoughts of Stiles helping him drift off. By the time he’d opened them again a few hours had passed and he knew he was late for the pack meeting, so he picked himself up and sprinted through the forest towards the rebuilt Hale house. He could hear the heartbeats of each remaining member of the pack – Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Allison, the Sheriff, and Stiles. Their happiness could be felt through the bond and it simply pulled the wolf into the house through the back door.

Entering the house, Derek moseyed into the living area where he found John lounging on one of the armchairs in his civilian clothes and the rest of the pack on the floor, Stiles at the centre of them all. It was a sight Derek felt overwhelmed by in the best possible way.

It was the Sheriff who alerted everyone to his presence by calling out exactly what the wolf wanted to do. “Derek, you better get in there, too.”

The pack glanced over at him before getting back to scenting Stiles but the human’s gaze was stuck on Derek. The shock was palpable and it was something the alpha puffed his chest at, feeling proud that his ability to transform into a wolf caused such a reaction in his mate.

Derek walked carefully over to the pile, delicately stepping over his betas to get to where Stiles was, staring him in the eyes the whole time. He wasn’t sure how Stiles would respond to him after the night before and everything else but when he leaned forward and brushed his muzzle against the human’s cheek, Stiles relaxed and ran his long fingers through the black coat, stroking his cheek against the wolf.

He wanted to stay in Stiles’ embrace for longer but he needed to get the meeting underway so they could figure out what was taking the children. Pulling away from the human with a swift, sly lick up his neck – causing Stiles to recoil comically – Derek trotted away to transform back and put some clothes on. He was just in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt when he returned, not bothering to dress up more than that.

“Thank you for coming,” Derek started as he stood in front of everyone now sitting in the available seats. “I appreciate what you all done for me last night and killing the witch. It was great team work and you all worked to your strengths. It’s obvious your training has been paying off. However, while I was captured I found out that the witch wasn’t working alone and that she’s had some creature taking the children for her instead. That creature is most likely still out there. I was thinking we’ll take shifts in pairs each night patrolling the woods, looking for any sign of what this thing might be.”

The pack nodded in affirmation but it was Stiles’ apparent amazement that was etched onto his face that threw Derek, sending a wave of hurt over him when he realised it was most likely due to the alpha having a plan other than ‘run and attack’. A lot had changed over two years.

“What did the witch want with the kids and, well, you?” the Sheriff questioned, distracting him.

“Their youth and strength, I think,” Derek replied. “She mentioned that a lot – how she needed their ‘essence’ to keep her going and how mine would last longer because the pack are connected to me and she wasn’t having to share it.”

The group started asking questions left, right and centre but there were only a few to which the alpha could answer. The witch hadn’t been very forthcoming with information, only ever talking about herself. Derek was grateful for the moments he was unconscious during the days he was held captive.

Once they had gotten as much information as they could, the pack began discussing options for what it could be, the best tactics and partnering up with each other while Derek excused himself to go to the kitchen and start making a late lunch for himself. It didn’t take long before Stiles walked in, leaning up against the counter and watching the wolf work. Neither said anything until Derek had finished creating his mammoth sandwich and sat at the kitchen island.

Just before he took the first bite he murmured, “Did you want something?”

Stiles moved closer and took a seat on the island worktop, still staring at Derek. It took a minute until he responded. “You’ve changed.” At the sight of the alpha deflating, he rushed out, “Not in a bad way! I didn’t mean in a bad way. Definitely not. Just that you’ve become more… mature? You’ve come into your own now – you think before you act, for starters, and you join in on pack activities. Scott and Erica were telling me how you have weekly pack dinners and spend the full moon together. I mean, you rebuilt the house. And it’s beautiful and full of warmth and happiness. That’s…that’s huge, man!” Stiles ran his hand through his hair and looked away for a moment. “I’d tell you I’m proud of you but I doubt you really care what I think,” he chuckled but the hint of bitterness was present in the air.

Derek stopped eating and put his sandwich down, turning to look at the human who now looked uncomfortable under the intense gaze. Quietly, intimately, the wolf said, “Surprisingly, your approval is the only one I look for, Stiles.”

He could hear the man’s heart skip as he turned to stare at Derek again, the intensity a lot more penetrating. “What?” Stiles breathed.

The spell between them was broken as soon as Isaac and Scott walked in laughing. “Hey, so, Isaac, Allison and I will patrol tonight. Erica and Boyd, and you two will do tomorrow and so on until we find this thing. Does that sound alright?” Scott asked, looking hopeful.

Derek nodded, proud that his second-in-command was taking the initiative and showing leadership. “Keep us all updated throughout the night.”

The Sheriff then poked his head around the doorway and spied Stiles, jerking his head as he said, “I’m heading off if you’re wanting a ride back.”

“Yeah. Uh, sure. I’ll be right out.” Stiles mumbled with a nod, jumping down off the countertop as his father left. “I’ll, uh, get researching or something, I guess?” he spoke, unsure.

“You don’t-” Derek started but was interrupted by Scott.

“Please! Oh God, please, Stiles! We suck at that kind of thing, seriously.”

The human looked amused by his best friend’s outburst of desperation. “How did you guys survive without me for so long?”

“We’re just glad it’s only research you do or else we really would have been goners,” Isaac laughed, Scott joining in while Stiles just stared at the two wolves like he’d been slapped.

A sudden, sharp snarl escaped Derek, his eyes flashing, as he stood up causing the betas to become silent and timid. “If that’s really the only thing you feel Stiles brings to this pack then I strongly advise you reconsider your own position here. Or I will do it for you,” he threatened.

The two wolves simply whimpered and mumbled an apology to the human who looked just as uncomfortable as before. With another growl, though, the betas scampered away and Stiles seemed to relax somewhat.

“You didn’t need to do that,” he stated, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yes, I did.”

“It’s nothing different to what I used to get so why do you care now?”

Taking a moment to arrange his thoughts, Derek took his seat and glanced up at Stiles, his voice more honest and raw. “We all felt the absence of you, Stiles. It was my fault and I don’t want you to forgive me until you can. But as you said before, I’ve changed. And I will not have things go back to how they were before, when members weren’t appreciated for everything they do. They need to understand that the strength they feel running through their veins is because of the pack, even its most human members.”

Stiles’ gaze was intense as he tried to take in what the alpha said – his expression giving nothing away – before he nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

Derek’s focus never left the younger man’s form even when he was no longer in sight, listening to him walk through the house and out to the car. It felt a lot colder without the human present, the alpha thought.

***

Stiles couldn’t sleep much that night. Every hour or so he’d wake up, check his phone for any updates on the patrol then lie in the middle of his bed thinking about what Derek had said. It was bizarre how different the man was now but how it seemed to fit him better. There was a definite improvement in the wolf which Stiles never thought could happen. Unfortunately that couldn’t be said for Isaac and Scott.

The next night he drove out to the beautiful Hale house – he still couldn’t get over how much work Derek had put into it and how amazing it had turned out – to pick up the alpha, while Erica and Boyd were out in the woods already.  
A somewhat comfortable silence fell upon the two men as Stiles drove towards the South side of the preserve, the opposite end to where the other pair were searching. As he drove he couldn’t help but think about how odd it was to be thrown back into the mix and how dejected it made him feel to have everyone bar Derek treat him as though he was never gone. He couldn’t explain why it bummed him out so much.

“Pull over,” the wolf suddenly said, sticking his head out the window and sniffing the air as his eyes scanned the mass of trees. He jumped out of the Jeep and began tracking whatever he’d caught sight of as Stiles parked his vehicle so it was hidden from the roadside view then joined Derek.

“What is it?”

The alpha was fully concentrated on a certain scent that seemed to quickly disappear, causing him to turn back. “I saw something like…like a horse or…” he furrowed his brows, looking back into the shadowy wood. “There’s a smell, like rotten vegetation and death, but it just vanishes. Whatever it is, it’s heading North-West.”

Getting his phone out, Stiles messaged Erica to tell her as they started hiking in that direction, the human keeping step with the wolf. He could hardly see what was in front of him let alone where he was walking but thankfully Derek was there to guide him with a hand on the small of his back when he veered off course. It sent warmth through his body in the wintery night and he craved the heat.

When they were about two miles in Stiles broke the quiet, rasping out, “My fitness level has surprisingly decreased since I started college.” Derek let out a snort at that, slowing his pace so that the two were walking together instead of apart.

“Not running with wolves will do that to you, I guess,” the alpha smirked.

“Hey! That’s your fault, y’know. I was fine with my extreme workout plan before you decided against it,” Stiles joked in return but his words sobered Derek.

Stopping and turning towards the younger male, he softly said, “You know, it wasn’t just me, Stiles. Your dad…he wanted you safe, away from what was happening here. He knew you wouldn’t listen to him so he asked me…” he broke off, looking ashamed. “I know I messed up and I am sorry. You’re pack, Stiles. You always have been, even before I knew you were,” Derek promised softly.

Stiles wasn’t that surprised that his father had been involved in keeping the young man at bay but it still stung that he knew the only way for Stiles to get the message was to push him away from the pack.

Letting out a chuckle, the human rubbed his face with his hands. “And here I thought all along that it was because of the letter I wrote you.”

“What letter?”

Stiles’ head shot up and he eyed the wolf, finding confusion and curiosity on his face that could only mean he really had no idea what the human was talking about. Stiles opened his mouth but just as he was about to speak, a howl rang through the preserve from the North and it was obvious to the human what it was – a cry for help.

“Boyd?” he asked, getting a quick nod in response before the two of them were sprinting towards the sound.

It only took them a few minutes before they were beside a large dark pond covered in waterlilies, staring at a wounded Boyd lying face-down next to a tree and a white horse-looking beast dragging a fighting Erica into the water. The shock of the scene quickly wore off as Derek shifted into his full alpha form and charged at the horse, his sharp mouth instantly finding the long, thick neck and biting hard. The horse had instantly let go of the blonde beta from its piercing teeth to snap at Derek but Erica still seemed to be tangled in its mane somehow.

Stiles ran to the girl and began trying to pull her off the beast while the alpha continued to attack it, the water becoming deeper and deeper as they fought. The human’s shoes kept slipping on the rocks under the water and both Erica and himself kept being submerged with the force of the thrashing horse.

With a few more yanks at the horse’s mane, the two of them managed to tear the hair from the animal and escape the pond, joining an unconscious Boyd before Stiles turned back to the water where the attack was still going on. They could hardly see the wolf from how far into the small lake they now were, the water swallowing the wolf.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, panicked. “Derek, get out of there!”

With one last bite, the alpha retreated towards the shore as the beast convulsed in the water, screaming and groaning before everything went silent and still, the horse gone.

Waiting a moment for any sign of another strike before racing over to the panting wolf, Stiles was quickly wrapping his arms around the werewolf and dragging him away from the water’s edge and chanting in the alpha’s ear, “Come on, Derek. Shift back. Please. Come on, man. I need to know you’re okay. Please, Derek.”

A whimper from the wolf was soon replaced by a groan as it transformed from animal to man, filling Stiles with relief. He chanced a glance at the betas and found the two of them curled up and staring at Derek. The human didn’t need enhanced senses to know they were shrouded in fear and anxiety.

Soon the alpha was completely back to his human form, coughing and spluttering water from his lungs. Stiles quickly rolled the man over so he didn’t choke and breathed out a sigh of relief knowing Derek was going to be okay. It was only then that Stiles noticed how absolutely naked the other male was. He forced himself to – albeit slowly – drag his eyes away from the strong thighs, smooth, round buttocks, and perfectly sculpted back to glance over at the other wolves again, who were now a lot less agitated.

“We need to get back to the house and get the rest of the pack over for a meeting. Can someone help me get this big guy standing?”

The two betas quickly sprang into action – Boyd racing over to haul a still-in-shock Derek to his feet while Erica got out her phone and sent a mass text to the others. Taking a look around, Stiles took a mental note of the scene now compared to what happened before, of the hair that was pulled from the horse, of the way the monster had acted. He had no idea what it was but there was enough information to get a head start on researching the creature.

Derek finally seemed alert as he blinked from one area of the woods to another, his heavy brow furrowed, before he hung his head and sighed, “I hate water,” pulling a small smile to the human’s mouth.

Stiles and Boyd shuffled along the forest floor with Derek between them while Erica bounded through the trees, keeping an eye out for any more danger. The walk was quiet which only left Stiles the time to examine the way Derek’s bare skin felt against his hands and how the weight of his arm around his shoulders was more comforting than constricting. It was years since he had gotten this close to the other man and it only made it that much more sweeter/painful.

Erica called to them from the shadows of the trees beside them, telling them that the rest of the pack were already at the house. Stiles had tried his best to hide the way he jumped at her sudden presence but from the manic giggle that echoed through the woods he knew he had failed, the stench of his embarrassment most likely increasing Erica’s amusement.

***

As soon as they got back to the house, Boyd quickly vanished and returned with a pair of shorts for Derek then followed Erica into the living room where the others – minus the Sheriff – were all waiting for them. The alpha turned to find Stiles hanging around awkwardly as he pulled on the loose shorts, his eyes trying to decipher what was eating the younger man.

Instead of asking he ordered, “Get in there and give them the run down.”

The two eyed each other for a good minute until Stiles nodded, a small smile gracing his face, and sauntered into the other room, belly-flopping onto the couch where Scott, Allison and Isaac were sat. Derek watched for a minute as his betas bonded with each other; Stiles flailing as he was pushed off the sofa, Erica and Boyd curled up together whispering to one another. There was no visible tension between Scott, Isaac and Stiles and the sight made him relax, his chest puffed out with pride with how content the pack were in his den. They’d had nights like this before but there was always something wrong, something not quite right. With Stiles back everything made sense.

Turning away, the alpha entered the kitchen to down two glasses of water and collect his laptop, walking back to the living room to deposit the computer in Stiles’ lap. “Research,” was all he said, directing it to the whole room before heading upstairs to take a shower.

 

“What do you remember about the witch?” was what greeted him when he came down from his room, clean and appropriately dressed. There were some books on the coffee table but the only person doing any work was Stiles, his tongue sticking out temptingly as he concentrated on whatever he was reading on the laptop. The others had obviously given up and decided to watch a movie instead. The scene irked him but he vowed he’d deal with it later so as not to make the human uncomfortable.

Slumping down into the empty armchair, Derek ran his hand over his face as he attempted to remember. “She was strong. Powerful. She was a lot older than what she looked like. She had a Scottish accent. She knew I was an alpha and that my pack was young. She-“

“Wait, hold up. Scottish?” Stiles interrupted, scanning his written notes.

Derek shamelessly watched as the human did his thing, sorting through the mass of information in a way that only made sense to Stiles. The alpha’s focus drifted from the younger man’s intense whiskey eyes, his parted lips and the tongue that would dart out every so often, to his long, pale neck that begged to be marked, down to his slender fingers skipping over the laptop keys. Derek didn’t know how long Stiles would be in town so he felt the need to take his fill before he left, even though the thought alone was hard to swallow. So instead of counting down the days the alpha let his eyes follow the human, his nose take in that heavenly scent, and let his wolf howl for its mate.

“I think it’s a Kelpie.”

Jerking out of his train of thought, Derek focused on the now. “A Kelpie?” Everyone in the room was paying attention now, curious expressions looking from Derek to Stiles, needing answers.

Stretching out his long limbs – as well as revealing a sliver of tantalizing skin – Stiles groaned out, “‘A Kelpie: a water spirit of Scottish folklore, typically taking the form of a horse and reputed to delight in the drowning of travellers.’” He spun the laptop around and placed it on the coffee table so that everyone could see the image on the screen. A detailed illustration of a majestic white horse that looked eerily similar to the beast they saw was shown to them, the dark water in the background adding to the comparison.

“So we’re looking for a horse?” Scott asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Stiles replied. “It can either take the form of a horse or a beautiful young woman. It uses its different forms to lure children, men, and travellers who come near the water it haunts. Like what happened with Erica, you can get stuck in its hide and dragged under to be eaten.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what could have happened to their pack-mate and what must be happening to the children who were taken. The thought sickened Derek and all he wanted was to rid it from their world.

“How do we kill it?”

Leaning his elbows on his knees, Stiles’ eyes flickered across the screen. “Well, like most supernatural creatures it doesn’t seem to like iron. So I guess we just stab it or something.” Picking up one of the open books, he scanned the contents before tapping the page. “It says here that its bridle is its weak spot. If we can get that then we can control it.”

“Isn’t that like the reins or something?” Boyd asked to which Stiles nodded. “’Cause the horse that attacked us didn’t have anything on it.”

“He’s right,” Erica nodded. “I was tangled in its mane. There was nothing else on that horse.”

“So what does that mean? Someone else has the bridle?” Allison piped up.

“That must’ve been how the witch was controlling it,” Derek guessed. He looked around at his pack who were watching him expectantly, all with varying degrees of anxiety on their faces. “She must have had it somewhere. We need to go back to where you found me and search that place. If we can control the Kelpie then we can maybe make it leave. If that doesn’t work then we can always use it to lure the beast in to kill it.” Derek didn’t miss the wince Scott made at the mention of killing it but he didn’t care. It needed to be stopped.

“That all sounds awesome,” Stiles announced brightly, “But if we’re heading to the witch’s evil lair then I’m gonna need someone to drop me off at my Jeep.”


	3. Chapter 3

While Allison drove Scott, Isaac and Stiles to the human’s vehicle, Derek and his other two betas took off through the preserve to the north-west corner. The three wolves entered the dark hideout with trepidation, their eyes quickly adjusting to the space as they searched high and low for the Kelpie’s bridle but continued coming up with nothing.

The shackles that held the alpha were still hanging from a labyrinth of roots above them and the witch’s knives were scattered around the place as well. There was a hint of his blood that could still be smelt in the stale air which only caused Derek to become more agitated, something the two betas picked up on if the whines and passing touches were anything to go by.

Hearing the other two cars approaching, the alpha told Boyd to go up and meet the others while Erica and he continued looking. The beams of light coming from the humans’ flashlights accompanied their footsteps as they came down into the bunker and began rifling through the junk on the make-shift shelves and tables.

After fifteen minutes of relentless searching, Isaac broke the silence. “I don’t think it’s here, guys. What do we do now? Can you do some spell to track it down?” he directed at Stiles.

“No, anything I’d try would only bring us to the pond where the Kelpie is.”

“Alright,” Derek sighed, “We’ll head out and deal with this thing head on, then.”

Erica and Boyd retreated out of the bunker first, leading the way to where the attack happened as the rest of the pack followed with Derek at the back. He raised a questioning eyebrow when Stiles grabbed an iron shaft from amongst some rubble.

“What? I don’t have my baseball bat anymore,” was all he said with a self-conscious shrug of his shoulders.

The alpha kept his ears trained on the surrounding areas, his eyes darting all over for any sign of danger as they jogged to the pond. It was about three miles away from them so it didn’t surprise him when after running the first mile Stiles started to wilt, his heart racing and his lungs constraining with every breath he gulped down. With a hand on his shoulder Derek managed to get Stiles to stop, the younger male bending over with his hands on his knees as he gasped. The others all stopped as well, looking back with a range of emotions on their faces, some commenting about Stiles’ lack of endurance.

“Just go on without us. We’ll catch up. Do not go near the water,” Derek ordered as he took a seat on a fallen tree.

Once they were out of earshot, Derek edged closer to Stiles whose heavy breathing had calmed down a little, though there was a tension held throughout his lithe body. His cheeks were red and his skin had a sheen to it, his hair more dishevelled than usual and his scent was flowing off of him in the cold night. It was mouth-watering but he had to try keep a clear head because it was also obvious that something was bothering the younger man. Another smell was coming from the human, something sharper and cloying. Something that Derek recognised as humiliation and anger.

“Stiles?” he gently asked while stepping closer to him. “What’s wrong? What is it?” When he refused to answer, Derek pressed on. “Come on, tell-“

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Stiles erupted, eyes wild and chest heaving. “I can’t- This is your fault so don’t try and be nice to me.”

The alpha was completely thrown by what the younger male was saying, his brain racing to pick up on what just happened. “What are you talking about? How is any of this my fault?”

Stiles threw his fists against Derek’s chest, pushing him as he screamed, “Because you kicked me out of the pack!”

Stumbling back, Derek stared at Stiles unsure of what to do. He had been under the illusion they had moved on from that, or at least were taking steps to. The wolf could smell the hurt and rage pouring off of his pack-mate and it both upset him and maddened him.

“I lost everything because of you. Everything I’ve always wanted. Everything I never knew I could have. Everything you gave me,” Stiles spat. “You took it all away; my home, my friends, my purpose, even my goddamn stamina! I mean, I can’t even keep up with you guys anymore and that makes me a liability.”

It was distressing seeing Stiles in this state, the alpha could hardly handle it. Especially when the human seemed to come to some ridiculous conclusions.

“You thought college was the place for me to start my life over, where I’d meet new people and start new relationships,” Stiles chuckled harshly, unnerving the wolf. “I have no friends there, Derek. No one wants me. Even here, my presence makes no real difference.” His scent quickly filled with dejection as he continued. “I’m no one. I’m nothing. When Scott got bit he became popular and important and I held onto him for dear life. I made myself believe these people wanted to be around me because they liked me, not just Scott, but I was deluded. Nothing about me had changed. So I get why you did it. I understand your reasoning. I see how you would want to get rid of me, why everyone wants to leave me, why no one ever tries to keep me-“

“Shut. Up.” Derek growled as he threw Stiles up against a tree, his face inches from the human’s as his eyes flashed crimson. “You have no idea what you’re talking about so shut up.” He continued to stare into the whiskey pools, searching for some kind of answer as to what was going on in the human’s head.

Stiles tried shoving Derek off of him but the wolf just pressed harder. “Listen to me!” the alpha roared, the woods becoming completely silent. “I’m sorry for pushing you out of the pack, Stiles. I really am sorry. And if I could go back and change what I did, it’s just another thing on my list. But don’t you ever say you’re nothing and that I wanted to get rid of you; that I didn’t want to keep you. You know nothing of how I felt. You know nothing of how truly selfish I wish I could have been. I thought I was doing the right thing for you, for your father. You think you lost everything you didn’t know you could have? Well you haven’t, Stiles. I have.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to laugh mirthlessly. “You will always have a place in this pack with people who love you, but for what I’ve done to you, what I’ve put you through, I will never have a place by your side. So don’t you dare say no one wants you because I will always want you, Stiles.”

Stiles was shaking with rage, his jaw clenched tight like it was going to break and his eyes almost molten with the intensity he was staring at the alpha. Derek felt the same way as he forced himself to rein in the wolf, his claws and fangs extending and receding. There was a moment between them where no one said a word before Stiles was connecting their mouths in a searing, biting kiss.

***

He was so angry. So angry. And sad. But as much as he felt unappreciated in the pack Derek always made him forget about it, believe everything was fine, and this time was no different. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was healthy that he missed being manhandled and shouted at by the alpha but his words and tactile nature helped get the human out of his own head which Stiles saw as a good sign no matter what.

He hadn’t wanted to hear what the man had to say for himself but at the same time that’s all he needed. And what he had to say was nothing what Stiles expected.

And then he just couldn’t stop himself.

And it was electric.

It only took the wolf a couple seconds to realise what was happening and get on board, his mouth moulding beautifully with Stiles’ as they both fought for dominance. The human clutched the wolf’s hair tightly, pulling him closer so he was almost consumed by the man. One of Derek’s hands moved to human’s waist and pushed him harder against the tree while nipping Stiles’ bottom lip, earning a soft gasp which the alpha took full advantage of as he slipped his tongue into the kiss. It was filthy and hot and it made Stiles sound like he’d ran another mile.

When the alpha regrettably pulled away, he looked at Stiles with the most adorable confused face; his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes searching the human’s for some kind of…well, something. They were searching for something so Stiles stared back openly, hungrily, unabashed and exposed. Then a howl was heard in the distance – thankfully not a battle cry but a simple ‘where the hell are you’ – causing a whine to escape Derek before he dropped his head onto the younger man’s shoulder.

“Later,” Stiles stated as he brought Derek’s face to eye level. “We have a monster to go kill.” And with a nod the two separated and took off.

 

The mass of trees in the preserve always made it appear later on in the day than it truly was but with the cold November air and quiet stillness everything felt out of place. The large pond was as dark and still as before, the water lilies undisturbed while a small wooden boat floated along the shore. It was a peaceful scene – an idyllic picture that was unsuspecting and a complete contrast to the earlier attack. It was all a bit too calm for Stiles’ liking.

“Something seems off,” Derek said quietly from beside him, the man’s eyes scanning the water and treeline. There were a few affirmative grumbles in response from the other wolves, their enhanced senses picking up the strange atmosphere. Then, so softly it was hardly there, the sound of a beautiful harp began playing, drawing the pack closer to the water as the music settled their nerves.

Without thinking, the wolves in the pack separated and made their way around the edge of the small lake, looking for any sign of the creature while Stiles and Allison went over to investigate the boat. It looked old and was covered in algae but it still seemed strong, durable. As the two humans began to pull the boat closer to the shore, Stiles mumbled his suspicions to Allison, “I don’t remember this thing being here before.”

As soon as the boat was moved, a foul, rotten smell swelled around them. “Get away from the boat!” the alpha shouted from where he was across the pond just as the object in question quickly morphed into a grotesque, slimy creature. Allison and Stiles both jumped away from the monster, their eyes huge as they took in the gnarly beast in front of them. It resembled the shape of a human but its skin was that of a drowned corpse covered in seagrass, and Stiles instantly knew they weren’t dealing with a Kelpie.

Derek raced over to them, his beta form taking over while the other wolves quickly spread out and got ready to attack. When Derek came face to face with the creature, though, he stumbled back. Its menacing yellow eyes and mouth filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth only made the monster more disturbing. The alpha let out a tremendous roar hoping to scare the thing away but it merely stared at them as the water from its pool started to recede from the shoreline and grow into a dark, towering wall.

“Run!” Derek ordered, growling and ready to attack as everyone took off towards the woods in different directions, though the alpha and the human weren’t fast enough.

Before they even made it into the trees, the huge wave came crashing down over them, the force of it throwing them to the ground and tearing the breath from their lungs. Stiles coughed and spluttered and trembled from where he was in the dirt, his mind unable to focus on what was going on around him. He made himself look around to find where everyone was and could just make out Allison perched in a tree firing arrows like a machine.

He could hear the wolves growling and snarling as they fought the creature, the alpha jumping up and joining in, but the human slowly dragged himself away from the fray as he wracked his frozen brain for answers. He had been so sure that it was a Kelpie – what with its horse form, the fact it dwelled in a pond, and the one controlling it was Scottish. He had little to go on, sure, but it seemed like a good fit. Now, though, with the other shapes it took, the way it manipulated the water, the music that could be heard before…it caused alarm bells to ring in Stiles’ head but he just couldn’t pinpoint what the monster was.

He watched the onslaught in front of him as he shivered uncontrollably, trying to take in any extra information he could before the wolves lost the battle. His whiskey eyes darted around the scene, stopping at the pool of water a few times before he realised what was wrong with the picture. The water lilies. It was too cold for water lilies with it being on the edge of winter. Suddenly Stiles was struck with the illustration of a yellow-eyed creature lurking amongst the lilies of a dark pond he had seen in one of the books at the Hale house. It had been a story that had interested him so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember the information he’d read.

A painful howl echoed throughout the woods and the human’s bones, causing him to open his eyes to find Isaac clutching his bloody abdomen, falling to the ground as he gasped for air. Stiles finally stood up on shaky legs and searched for his weapon of choice, grabbing the iron pole from amongst the mud and forest debris and sprinted to the strongest wolf. He had to duck and dive out of the way of the fight but soon enough the alpha had noticed the human’s presence and snarled, “What are you doing?!”

“Impale it,” Stiles demanded, shoving the rod towards Derek’s chest with a firm look that hopefully read as ‘trust me’. After a moment of hesitation, the man grabbed the bar and went after the Nøkken.

Stiles continued to dodge the fighting as he made his way to the water’s edge, slipping on the rocks and mud as he tried to get as close as possible. The pond appeared a lot smaller than what it was before, though he ignored that notion as he watched one of Allison’s arrows puncture the creature’s neck and Derek jump and spear the iron rod into its chest. He was immediately thrown off the screaming beast so Stiles stepped closer and chanted the monster’s name over and over again, the noise getting louder and more painful, before he spat into the water to finish the incantation.

The Nøkken thrashed in the water until it finally succumbed, a devastating shriek ringing out; sharp enough that the wolves found themselves on the ground covering their ears through the excruciating sound.

***

It felt like his ear drums were continuously bursting and healing, bursting and healing from the wail but a moment later the forest fell silent.

Derek took a moment to get his bearings when he felt the icy cold water suddenly lapping against him where he was knelt in the dirt. Looking around, the pack found the pond to be growing back to its natural size, the water a lot deeper and wider than they were used to. He could smell fresh blood that made him uneasy, his wolf telling him that it wasn’t coming from Isaac’s still healing wound.

“Is that it over?” Erica asked quietly.

No one said anything as they all waited for the other shoe to drop but at that very moment it already had for Derek, his eyes frantically searching the area for the missing piece. His heart was beating too fast and too loud, his panic was rising to the point where the rest of the wolves were getting anxious.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” Scott demanded.

“Stiles is gone,” Derek roared, running to where the younger man had last been standing but finding the water had risen way past it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took to get posted!  
> Thank you everyone who has left kudos, comments and/or bookmarked this fic. It honestly means a lot that you've taken time to read my crappy writing, so thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story I've been working on and I hope it's got some of you intrigued!


End file.
